Kill Haru
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Sin chistar, sin temer, crudo, pulcro y cruel. La policía no lo entiende, ellos no lo pueden explicar pero uno a uno los nadadores de Iwatobi son asesinados. Solo un arma homicida, la vista del cruel hombre y un susurro "Estos no han sido errores". Adv : Muerte de personajes.


_Hace una semana o dos escribí esto, dudaba en publicarlo por que es una idea retorcida, fría y cruda. Muy diferente a lo que escribo, Tempo (para los que lo leyeron) se traga el polvo de esta historia. No hay romance, no hay cariño. No se si sufran o solo tengan ese pequeño hueco en el estomago que tuve al releerla. No se de donde salió todo esto. Es el segundo archivo de la Biblioteca Oscura de Yisus que ve la luz. Para los que leen mis historias desde los inicios saben que tan perturbadoras historias hay ahí. Disfrutenla si pueden. Mi primer fic de Free publicado, pronto le seguirán otros más melosos y divertidos._

* * *

Un sonido tosco seguido de un silencio sepulcral. La comida cae, el cuerpo del pequeño rubio tiembla ante la escena. El tiempo se detiene tan solo un instante y decide andar con fuerza para recordarles que es real, es genuino. Aquella sangre, aquel cuerpo inmóvil en medio de la azotea escolar. Un grito desgarrador, un tartamudeo y el último de los espectadores sin emitir sonido pero no menos sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Rei ha muerto ante sus ojos.

Vacío, dolor, deseo de que todo fuese un sueño pero esta es la realidad que se presenta ante ellos con el cielo en un azul brillante pero los parpados ensombrecidos. Lastimero, cruel como la vida misma, como la muerte en cuestión.

Los sollozos de Nagisa que se aferraban al ataúd implorando a los cielos que no se lo llevasen, que lo dejaran un momento más.

Nada, no hay respuesta, nunca la habrá.

Intentan darle consuelo, está iracundo y mira de forma culposa a sus amigos de alguna manera, ellos no saben la causa de que esa bala se disparase, de que le arrebatara la vida a su amigo pero a alguien había que culpar para sentir que la pena se ahoga, que las frustraciones se van. Los edificios de Iwatobi no son tan altos, solo unos cuantos, algunas casas y árboles que pudieron servir para que el despreciable hombre sin corazón lanzara el metal de su arma directo a la cabeza del joven, o al menos eso dice la policía.

Las investigaciones continúan aun con los pocos recursos de ese pueblo costero, desconocen las causas, los testimonios no arrojan culpable ¿Quién querría matar a Ryugazaki Rei? No poseía enemigos, ni estaba en negocios retorcidos. La duda y preocupación flotaba en el aire como una simple mariposa. No importa cuántas veces pregunten no se puede hacer nada por más que hablen.

A fin de cuentas las palabras no devolverán a Rei.

Sombrío, ruin y triste. La piscina nunca se vio tan solitaria y vacía. A su lado el inseparable de Makoto acariciaba su espalda, abrazarlo era algo inimaginable aunque a veces hubiera deseado hacerlo. Pensaban entre voces que alguien había cometido un error, que mataron a su amigo como un fallo, que iban tras de alguien más. Makoto se dignaba a charlar, a emitir frases de supuesto consuelo aunque estaba tan destrozado como el pelinegro.

Nada se podía hacer.

El carmesí de la piscina, el estruendo a las cercanías y el olor a pólvora. Makoto flotaba en el agua lo cual siempre era apreciado por Haru, le encantaba nadar a su lado pero esta vez era todo menos encantador. Su boca se entreabrió y vio al culpable.

_"Estos no han sido errores"_

Y escapó ante sus ojos pues prefirió verificar el estado de su amigo a seguir al asesino pero nada, ya no había solución. Tomó su cuerpo, ambos dentro del agua teñida en rojo, sus parpados cerrados, inmóvil, sin vida.

Lo aferró a él con fuerza, le dio el primer abrazo, el último. Lamentó no haberlo hecho más.

Haruka estaba en medio de su preciada agua sujetando el cuerpo muerto de Makoto cuya sangre no dejaba de brotar, un simple disparo, parece simple y eficaz la forma de arrancarle la vida a alguien.

No deseaba volver a ese lugar, ver el cuerpo de un amigo descender en la tierra una vez más mientras Nagisa quien pudo rehuir ante el peligro se acercó y le dijo_ "no importa lo que pasó no te dejaré solo Haru-chan" s_in mucho ánimo, sin esa sonrisa característica de él.

Las sospechas aumentaron, la policía reforzó sus búsquedas, quería saber quién podría atacar a un grupo de jóvenes nadadores, cuál era la causa.

Mientras tanto Haruka en su propia tina sentía que aquello era solo una amarga pesadilla, que quería despertar de una maldita vez.

Una mañana la policía tocó la puerta de Haruka. Sin mucha explicación le llevaron a un lugar donde lo interrogar. La mesa fría de metal puro, la luz tenue de la habitación. Un hombre barbudo y con cejas pobladas frente a él traía un folder en mano. Vestido de policía chasqueó la lengua y tomó asiento frente a él.

Una foto con información anexada. Ryuugazaki Rei tenía una bala en la cabeza. La foto mostraba claramente la escena, el charco de sangre, sus ojos aun abiertos y sus labios de igual forma.

Makoto Tachibana. De él solo tenían fotos de la morgue que mostraban también el hueco de su cabeza que atravesó de un lado a otro. Su expresión tan desganada, su piel empalidecida y los parpados amoratados. Era extraño no ver en él esa sonrisa que siempre le mostraba, era triste verlo así.

Por último Nagisa Hazuki. Encontrado esa mañana en su habitación. Dos balas en la cabeza le quitaron la vida, la primera no funcionó. Intentó escapar, alejarse antes de que le remataran pero no pudo ir lejos. Ahí en el closet donde se había escondido mientras la sangre salía y en su poca conciencia talló con sus dedos su último mensaje.

_"Fue Haru…"_

La ultima letra caía, la conciencia la perdía, el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras la puerta del closet se abría mostrando una luz tenue colarse entre ella. El rostro inexpresivo de su amigo, el arma homicida frente a él haciendo el característico ruido de cargar la bala.

_"Te dejaré ser libre"_

Fueron sus palabras y después un sonido sordo para arrebatarle la vida a Nagisa.

Haruka Nanase acusado del asesinato de sus compañeros de la escuela de Iwatobi con arma de fuego. Padece de sus facultades mentales puesto que no recuerda los hechos. Condenado de por vida.

O al menos los tres días que duró su vida antes de arrebatársela él mismo.

Lo recordó todo, en esos últimos instantes mientras la respiración se iba, mientras el aire se fugaba de sus pulmones, nunca pensó en extrañar el aire así. Recordó sacar el arma de su mochila, apuntar a Rei y disparar sin chistar. Los otros dos guardaron el secreto al notar que Haru desconocía ser el culpable, por lo menos hasta saber que pasaba.

Después Makoto, aquella figura quien le dijo que no había sido un error era su reflejo en la piscina con el arma en mano, con la inexpresividad de su ser.

Siempre fue él…. Todo ese tiempo fue él. Pero no más.

Sus pies colgando en medio de la celda, la cuerda apretándole el cuello y unas lágrimas adornándole las mejillas, agua. Adiós al agua, adiós a la vida, adiós a la juventud del equipo de natación.

Todo fue arrebatado por la locura.

**_Yo les daré libertad._**


End file.
